In a traditional method of plastering a wall product, ceiling, or floor, without the placing of tiles on the wall product thereafter, wooden float strips are used to guide a straight edge across an area forming the wall product being plastered, while raking off excess mud, etc., left in the application of the mud. The float strips, or "screeds" are tapped into the prepared or wet mud, such as mortar, cement, or other suitable materials, with a separate level held against one or more of them to obtain a horizontal, vertical, or other orientation or plum. The float strips, straight edge, and the board carrying the mud itself, are usually wet before use so that they won't draw moisture out of the prepared mud. It is important that the float strips themselves are straight and plumbed as much as possible, for the purpose of keeping the finished wall product or ceiling surfaces as straight as possible, however, a true planar wall surface is not generated with the traditional tools, and much is left up to the individual craftsman or novice.